blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael/Move List
Azrael is an offensive, close-ranged powerhouse. He uses his unique teleport dash and pokes to get in on his opponent and start applying weakpoints. With that, Azrael’s offense truly becomes terrifying as even without meter he can cause big damage. Without weakpoints though, his damage is average at best thus he must constantly keep pressure on his opponent and apply said weakpoints to them. It’s best to always apply at least two weakpoints to an opponent as weakpoints can be used and then applied in the same combo. Weakpoints also change the properties of his D attacks and allow access to moves like Hornet Chaser or Valiant Charger, the former allowing him to do air combos not tied to the Revolver Actions of normal play and the latter giving him insane corner carry and once again, combos without the limitations of Revolver Actions. This all gives him very solid meterless damage, and he is also very sturdy with around 12,000 health in total. His D attacks also give him very solid mixup as well. Defensively, Azrael is lacking though he does have some options. His backdash is exceptional, allowing him to get out of tight situations if used properly. His reversal, Growler Field, has full invincibility to everything but throws, blowing his opponent away should it be utilized at close range and also allows him to absorb projectiles. The latter property gives him a projectile in turn, giving him another tool he can use. Another notable weakness of his tends to be the lack of range on his normals such as his 5A and 2A, thus not giving him a balanced mix of ranges in his normal attacks and thus grants him weaknesses to poking. Azrael is also very slow on ground, since his teleport dashes tend to leave much to be desired with those that have running dashes, and his walking speed is slow. His combos also are rather strict around links and delayed chains. He often needs a number of chances to land his combos properly due to needing to close in, and thus he also can easily have his chances ruined from bursts. What’s more, his normals don’t have much in the way of healthy ranges as aforementioned, for his A and B moves have short range, and his 5C and 6C are slow for long range (as well as difficult to implement in most standard normal chains), making his neutral game rather very poor and unorthodox in comparison to more standard characters. His Drive, , is able to apply weakpoints (upper or lower) on the opponent that can be hit for more damage, and it’s possible to re-apply a weakpoint in the same combo if one is consumed after hitting it. All of Azrael’s D moves gain new properties if they hit a weakpoint, and half of them in total apply only upper weakpoints, while the other half apply lower weakpoints. His Overdrive, the makes it so weakpoints do not disappear if hit, and last till the end of the Overdrive. It is also possible to chain multiple Drive moves in the same combo for continuous damage for the duration as well. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = A very short-range chin-level uppercut, cancels/links into itself, albeit with some needed timing. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = |Description = Swipes outward with the fist, jump-cancelable. Seems to be a strong anti-air due to its hitbox, must be barrier blocked in the air as well since it’s normally air-unblockable. However, it requires quite a bit of timing in order to link it into other attacks. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = |Description = Steps forward with a slamming-headbutt, which looks like an overhead but isn't. Plummets on air hit, and on counter hit it ground bounces. Useful for relatively easy hitconfirms due to the distance that Azrael moves forward at. Can be performed even if the prior 5B whiffs, but can only be cancelled naturally into special moves. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael flings his jacket off, and does an outward horizontal-swinging snap kick with the leading foot all while kicking the jacket, and recovers in a turn to put it back on. Can Fatal Counter. Has long reach. One of the few long range moves Azrael has, but can’t be chained into very well. 5C to a Black Hawk Stinger is an unblockable setup if both weakpoints are applied. Curiously enough, it moves Azrael backward a small bit per usage. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = A crouching outward fist swipe similar to a bit of a sweep. Typical go to move to pick up no techs as well. Hits low, but has quite a bit of low range leaving much to be desired as a poke. }} |Image = |Damage = 580 |Heat gain = |Description = A hooking arm punch at the opponent’s legs. Used as a link in various combos. Does not hit low, despite appearances, but scoots Azrael a small distance forward which makes it a decent move to use in neutral; however, it doesn't chain into normals. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael raises a slab of stone from the ground with his following hand, can be followed up from 5B or by 6D as a quick link. Has a few frames of invincibility and counts as a projectile. Launches back the opponent a fair distance. Cannot be chained into or cancelled from, but some moves are able to link quickly enough from it. In the corner, with tight timing, it can even link into itself twice. }} |Image = |Damage = 820 |Heat gain = |Description = A forward shoulder lunge. Wall bounces near corner or on CH. Typical anti-air due to its brief upper-level invincibility. }} |Image = |Damage = 860 |Heat gain = |Description = A big uppercut with a turning recovery animation. Launches the enemy, but can’t be jump-canceled. Can be dash canceled during the part where he spins around after the uppercut, regardless of whiff, hit or block. Possibly useful against expected cross-ups or as a delayed anti-air. It is very unsafe though, so dash-canceling to avoid getting punished is almost a necessity. In Ver. 2.0, it’s possible to now cancel the later frames of the move with a jump or special cancel. }} |Image = |Damage = 900 |Heat gain = |Description = A swinging turning-slam-hop kick after a short jump with his following leg, similar to Jin’s 6B. Goes over low attacks and can Fatal Counter. Does not hit overhead. A counter hit on opponents in the air will cause a ground bounce. Can be followed up on CH with various moves. }} |Image = |Damage = 860 |Heat gain = |Description = A low dropkick, hits low, knocks the opponent away and moves Azrael a bit forward. It can be punished if blocked however due to the recovery if not spaced properly. This is a basic part of Azrael’s crouching combos, but can mainly be canceled into an OTG Sentinel Dump. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = A simple downward outward fist swing not unlike his 2A. A decent air-to-ground start up, but like the 2A itself it leaves much to be desired in terms of range. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael swings his jacket downward in an outward swat with his following hand before putting it back on. Hits behind him as well. This is probably one of Azrael’s best normals as it doesn’t offer much in terms of air-to-air, but can easily cross-up opponents and works as a solid combo filler. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 760 |Heat gain = |Description = An upward back kick. Very solid aerial anti-air but never an option for air-to-ground. Typical follow-up to Hornet Bunker/Chaser. Used in the middle of almost all of Azrael’s more advanced combos after air dashing then landing from it. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 840 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael stops for a moment, then falls down with a dive kick. Knocks down on raw air hit. Like most dive kicks, it can offer a slight form of crossup depending on positioning, but not as versatile due to the delay and its speed. Landing j.2C after Hornet cause them to spin and you are able to continue the combo. Launches the opponent a bit on air hit. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 1500 |Heat gain = |Description = A leading hand uppercut, blows the enemy about one step forward. Can be followed up with an aerial combo or special, does not wall-bounce in the corner. }} |Image = |Damage = 0X2, 1500 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael drops the enemy after grabbing them, then knocks the enemy down behind himself with a one-arm uppercut lift into an overhead throwing smash. Can be canceled. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent and stands on them to slam them straight to the ground. Simple follow-up would be 2A to a Tiger Magnum. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael does a shoulder tackle move similar to his 6A. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = An upward splits kick. Can be used with 25% to guard crush your opponent. Can be barrier blocked to not cause guard crush. Adds some more combo-ability to combos, as well as increases damage. Causes stagger on counter hit, but can launch the opponent on air hit. }} Drive |English name = The Terror |Japanese name = ザ・テラー Za Terā |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Drive moves reveal weak points on hit. Weakpoints applicable include high and low. Weakpoints can be subsequently followed by other drive moves or other moves that also reveal weakpoints, which will consume the weakpoint but will add new properties to such moves, allowing for extended combos, higher damage output and using drive moves as combo starters, which is not normally possible. Most of these moves without any weakpoints on them can be followed up on a counter hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 (1200) |Heat gain = |Description = Hops forward and throws a red energy-trailing axe handle. Hits overhead and applies a high weakpoint. Causes stagger if weakpoint is applied. }} |Image = |Damage = 680 (900) |Heat gain = |Description = A crouching push kick at their feet. Hits low, applies low weakpoint. Hard knockdown with weakpoint. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 (1500) |Heat gain = |Description = Stomps at the enemy’s feet as it cracks the earth beneath him. Somewhat deceptive animation. Hits low, and applies a low weakpoint. Ground bounces with weakpoint. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 (1500) |Heat gain = |Description = Steps a bit forward and does a heel dropping smash with his leading foot. Hits overhead, and applies a high weakpoint. Ground bounces with weakpoint. This is Azrael’s main combo tool for starters and extensions with or without weakpoints to apply one. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 680 (900) |Heat gain = |Description = An aerial inward arm hooking-smash. Overhead and applies high weakpoint. Ground bounces with weakpoint on air hit, and staggers with weakpoint on ground hit. Like with 6D, this is a main mid combo tool as well as Azrael’s most common air combo finisher; also has a hitbox right below himself to make for a pseudo-cross-up tool. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 680 (900) |Heat gain = |Description = An inward leading leg spinning roundhouse kick swipe. Causes knockdown and wide horizontal range to make for a strong cross-up tool. Overhead, but applies a low weakpoint. Ground bounces with weakpoint on air hit, staggers with weakpoint on ground hit. An alternate option to his j.D scenarios if one wants to apply a low weakpoint instead. }} Overdrive |English localization = Mental Colosseum |Japanese name = マインドコロッセオ Maindo Korosseo |English name = Mind Colosseo |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Powers up Azrael to make his Drive moves reveal weakpoints even on block. Weakpoints are not used up when you hit the opponent with other weakpoint moves. Weakpoints do not disappear over time. Black Hawk Stinger and Scud Punishment are enhanced (BHS does much more damage, SP hits 4 times as opposed to 2). As of Patch 1.10, D attacks in Overdrive can now be chain-canceled into specials. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name = Full Spartan |Japanese name = フル・スパルタン Furu Suparutan |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = A powered up version of Tiger/Cobra/Leopard. }} Special moves |English name = Gustav Buster |Japanese name = グスタフバスター Gusutafu Basutā |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = An inward leaning-lunging hook punch of raw-energy after a short dashing step. Decent range and movement quirks makes for a good poke. Often used at neutral game or for ending pressure. Safe on block. }} |English name = Tiger Magnum |Japanese name = タイガーマグナム Taigā Magunamu |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = |Description = An upward face-striking punch with the leading hand. Short reach, it is very fast and has a fast recovery. Has repeat proration. }} (during Tiger Magnum) CF: (during Tiger Magnum) |English name = Cobra Spike |Japanese name = コブラスパイク Kobura Supaiku |Image = |Damage = 450 |Heat gain = |Description = Upward splits kick punt with the following foot into an inward recovery turn akin to his Crush Trigger. Follow-up to Tiger Magnum. Launches the enemy spinning in the air when he/she is already airborne, on grounded opponent causes brief hitstun. Has repeat proration. In Patch 1.10, its adjusted knockback makes it easier to connect with the Leopard Launcher. CF: Command changed from 46C to 6C. }} (during Cobra Spike) |English name = Leopard Launcher |Japanese name = レオパルドランチャー Reoparudo Ranchā |Image = |Damage = 1250 |Heat gain = |Description = Straight blazing clothesline with the following arm that covers distance. Causes wall bounce. Can be followed up if the enemy was already airborne by 6D or 5B. Otherwise, the opponent will be able to recover before the follow-up. Has repeat proration. Ver. 2.0 changes its hit effect into a low-altitude ground slide, and causes wall-stick near the wall. }} ( ) (Hold) |English name = Growler Field |Japanese name = グロウラーフィールド Gurourā Fīrudo |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael summons a red aura with an intimidating pose. Has a hitbox, causes knockback on hit and can be used as a reversal. Can be held down to extend its duration. While it is active, Azrael can absorb projectiles. Up to 3 projectiles can be absorbed and stored for later use (see Phalanx Cannon below). Azrael is invincible while absorbing a projectile, and each hit of a multi-hit projectile counts separately. Has repeat proration. As of 1.10, the opponent is instead knocked back in an arc. Also as of Ver. 2.0, it can be cancelled right into a Phalanx Cannon. }} (after absorbing projectiles with Growler Field) |English name = Phalanx Cannon |Japanese name = ファランクスキャノン Farankusu Kyanon |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Flings his arm outward and fires a high speed projectile. Can be used after absorbing a projectile with Growler Field, at any moment. Causes wall bounce when near the corner. The projectile has a lot of priority and will go straight through most other projectiles. Can combo into itself or Black Hawk Stinger. As of Ver. 2.0, once a projectile is absorbed by Growler Field, Azrael can now cancel right into this move. }} (old command)/ (current command) or (when opponent is down) |English name = Sentinel Dump |Japanese name = センチネルダンプ Senchineru Danpu |Image = |Damage = 1000 (600) |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael jumps and slams the ground, sitting atop the opponent. The 22C version can be canceled with other normals, usually 5B or 2C. Launches a not-downed opponent into the air in place. Is safe on block and can cross up most crouching opponents. The hit attribute on both sides of Azrael when he lands counts as a projectile, and the 22C version will lock on to the opponent. In pre-1.10 the old standalone command was 623C, but now it is 214C. }} ( ) (Hold to charge) |English name = Valiant Crush |Japanese name = ヴァリアントクラッシュ Varianto Kurasshu |Image = |Damage = 900 (1200 on weakpoint) |Heat gain = |Description = Forward leaning back turning push kick with the following leg in red energy. Blows the opponent away. Overhead and reveals high weakpoint on hit. Has super armor on active frames. When hitting a weakpoint, causes wall bounce and can be followed with Valiant Charger (see below). Like with all D moves by default, weakpoint disappears if it was already applied. Has repeat proration. Charged version Fatal Counters on counter hit.}} (after hitting a weakpoint with Valiant Crush) |English name = Valiant Charger |Japanese name = ヴァリアントチャージャー Varianto Chājā |Image = |Damage = - |Heat gain = |Description = Charges at the enemy after Valiant Crush if hitting a weakpoint. Carries more than half-screen and can repeat a move after each charge (5C is a popular choice). You can also do jump attacks on follow-up. In Ver. 2.0, more moves can be used during Valiant Charger, such as a Growler Field in succession. }} ( ) (Hold to charge) |English name = Hornet Bunker |Japanese name = ホーネットバンカー Hōnetto Bankā |Image = |Damage = 900 (1200 on weakpoint) |Heat gain = |Description = Table-flipping motion strike of red darkness, and launches the opponent in the air. Hits low and applies lower weakpoint on hit. Has super armor on active frames. When hitting a weakpoint, can be followed by Hornet Chaser (see below). Like with all D moves by default, weakpoint disappears if it was already applied. Situational anti-air tool. Has repeat proration. Charged version Fatal Counters on counter hit. }} (after hitting a weakpoint with Hornet Bunker) |English name = Hornet Chaser |Japanese name = ホーネットチェイサー Hōnetto Cheisā |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Homing jump, functions like Valiant Charger. Can repeat jumping moves after each press of 8. Using j.2C after Hornet Chaser causes ground bounce, which allows for follow-up. }} |English name = Panzer Strike |Japanese name = パンツァーストライク Pantsā Sutoraiku |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Azrael brings the opponent to the air with a knee strike then slams down on them. Reversal, Hits twice. Very unsafe if whiff or blocked. }} Distortion Drives |English name = Black Hawk Stinger |Japanese name = ブラックホークスティンガー Burakku Hōku Sutingā |Image = |Damage = 3000 (3700 in Overdrive) |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael will rear back deliver a strong forward swinging hook-punch attack after a brief charge. Standing unblockable with upper weakpoint and crouching unblockable with lower weakpoint. Unblockable if both weakpoints are applied, can be air-barrier guarded still. Used as combo ender for extended damage. Has a high minimum damage compared to other DDs. Does not apply weakpoints, despite the button used for the motion. }} |English name = Scud Punishment |Japanese name = スカッドパニシュメント Sukaddo Panishumento |Image = |Damage = 300-1182 (300-550x3 in Overdrive) |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael focuses with his arms in a waving motion and forming finger jabs, then thrusts forward with the leading hand for a jab; from there after connecting he then explosively-thrusts with an underhand palmstrike. Applies both weakpoints at once. Azrael will give off an aura for 20 in-game seconds, during which the weaknesses will reappear after they’ve been used. Can be used as a reversal, but it is not very effective. Normally used at the end of combos for both weakpoints and the added effect. }} Astral Heat |English name = Patriot Apocalypse |Japanese name = パトリオットアポカリプス Patoriotto Apokaripusu |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = |Description = Azrael will punch the ground with his leading fist, sending a burst of spiraling flame. This knocks the opponent unconscious, as Azrael proceeds to lift a chunk of the earth that they are lying on out of the ground. The camera then shows Azrael’s face from above, as he performs a punch towards the foe, causing a gigantic pillar of fire. Finally, Azrael poses with his back towards the camera, Raging Demon-style. Has super-armor during beginning frames. }} Navigation Category:Move List